


Come with me if you want to live (Even if you don't trust me)

by ShaggyMadi



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety, Author needs to get her shit together, Dangerous Positions, Depression, Drugs, Fluff, Guns, More tags to be added, Violence, agast, post-The End
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaggyMadi/pseuds/ShaggyMadi
Summary: "Tord?!""No time to talk!""We thought you were dead?!""We're all gonna be soon if you don't shutup and come with me!"





	Come with me if you want to live (Even if you don't trust me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [7ion5](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=7ion5).



> This is an idea that popped in my head and I thought, 'eh, why not?' AND THERE ARE A LOT OF HEADCANNONS IN THIS. I WILL EXPLAIN THEM IN THE END NOTES! AND ANYONE WHO HAS A PROBLEM WITH IT CAN FIGHT ME!!!!  
> Enjoy~

It's a normal Saturday for everyone, everyone except for the people in two households. 

In one (the blue one farthest to the left) two men sat staring at a framed photograph in the middle of their coffee table, minds heavy and eyes wet. 

In the other (green one to the right) three men were going about their own business. Normally they would be either together watching bad movies or yelling at their rude neighbors, but lately, things had been quiet...too quiet.

It had been 5 whole months since..."The End" and nothing had been the same since.

Matt was in the bathroom, staring at himself in the mirror. This would usually be classified as typical Matt behavior, but this was different. Matt wasn't staring at the mirror to admire himself, in fact, it was quite the opposite. Ever since the incident with Tord, he's never looked at himself OR others the same. The old overly trusting and narcissistic Matt may not be completely gone, but it was definitely faded. He sighed and turned away from the mirror. For the first time in Matt's life, he couldn't stand to look at himself.

The weird thing is, even though Tord had brought such unfortunate upon him (and his face) and his friends, he wasn't mad. He thought he was at first, when he blew up the house and Tom, he was mad. He wanted to knock him out of the sky, but when he was harpooned out of it, he wanted to cry. He had so many good memories of Tord, even if they were blurry, they were there. 

Matt looked back in the mirror and imagined Tord beside him, an arm slung around his shoulders, a wide smile gracing the Norwegians features.

"Matt, how about you help me make snacks in the kitchen while the others put on the movie? Just don't burn the popcorn!" 

Then he laughed, there was no malicious intent in his words or laugh, no poking fun at his disabilities or short comings, just playful banter. That always was Tord, constantly making things lighthearted and funny, it was a good attribute. 

Matt smiled, "I'd love to, Tord" he sniffed, he hadn't realized that he was crying. "I'd love nothing more in the world, but it can't happen, because you're dead"

The fake Tord frowned, then smiled. "Remember what I told you after your grandmother died?" 

The fake Tord tried to wipe away Matts tears, but being just a figment of Matt imagination, he couldn't. Matt turned his eyes toward the mirror once again, looked into the fake Tord's eyes.

Tord stared back, holding a warmth in his eyes that was gone in the Tord that came back a few months ago. "I said, that when people die, they stay with you-" he moved his hand to Matt's chest, directly above his heart. Matt moved his hand on top of his, and he could almost feel it too. "-in your heart-" Tord moved his hand to Matt's temple and gave it a gentle jab, "and in your memories".

Matt let out a choked sob, "I-I just *sob* I just m-miss you so so s-so much Tord" Matt collapsed to his knees, cradling his head in his arms on the sink countertop. 

The fake Tord was gone, Matt was to exhausted and distressed to keep up the image of the old Tord in his head.

And so Matt put his back to the cupboards below the sink, ignoring the pain of the handles digging into his back and wept. 

"I miss you Tord, I don't care what you did, I forgive you, I just-"

He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them.

"I would give anything, to hear your voice again"

-Meanwhile-

Edd laid on the couch, staring at the screen, but not really seeing anything. 

All that Edd could process was that it was a popular news channel, talking about something that had to do with...I dunno, something?

His brain was practically dead, just like his emotions. Dead. Just like...

His eyes began to sting. The first sign of tears, it was familiar. Ever since Tord's death, a day didn't go by when he didn't get this feeling.

He sat up and tried to control his breathing, a panic attack was the last thing he needed right now.

He took deep breaths and closed his eyes, he needed to chose something to focus on besides his breathing. A distraction of some sort, a noise or something.

'The TV' Edd decided. He looked up at the news reporter and slowly, the noise began to fade in.

"-thanks to the firefighters efforts, the fire was contained and with no casualties". Edd sighed, he was starting to feel a bit better. He relaxed into the cushions and reached for the remote.

"In other news, the infamous Red Army has still taking no official actions in their rebellion" 

Edd froze, finger still hovering over the guide button. The Red Army?! That is-...was Tord's army...

He leaned in, listening closely as he tried to will his heart to stop beating at such a inhuman pace.

"Today marks the 5th month of inactivity from the rebel army referred to as the Red Army". Edd felt tears prick his vision once again. He knew why the army hadn't been active, their leader had been shot from the sky.

Edd remembered that "not so faithful" day when he discovered that Tord was Red Leader...

~FLAAAAASHBAAAACK~

It was 3 months after "The End". Tom, Matt and Edd were all on the couch, not talking or even looking at each other. 

It was torture.

Tom was mostly on the arm rest, gently strumming "Susan", his bass. The song he was playing softly was familiar to Edd. Then it hit him, that was one of Tord's favorite songs...

"Hanne Tveter" by HULDRA...

It was a Norwegian Folk Song that, on good nights, Tord would get Tom to play on his bass while he sung the lyrics.

Edd had always admired Tord's voice, it was smooth like honey and hypnotizing to the point where it drew you in and made you never want to stop listening.

Edd (and everyone else) missed Tord's voice, as long as everything else about the Norski.

Everyone has stopped being mad at Tord ages ago, once they realized how much they missed him. And they began to grieve.

Edd remembered clapping along to the beat and Tom strummed away at Susan with excitement and skill, making the joyful tune echo through the living room.

Edd remembered that, even though Tom never admitted it, he loved Tord's voice, and he purposely played his bass a little quieter than he usually would so we could hear it better.

Edd remembered Tord's smile as he sang and swung Matt around the room by his elbow, Toms laughter when he dramatically dipped Matt and winked playfully at him. He remembered the cocky look on Tord's face when he grabbed Toms hands and proceeded to dance with him, humming the tune instead. 

Edd smiled, Tom had gone so red in the face that he thought he might've exploded if Tord didn't let go and reach out to Edd instead.

Edd felt his eyes glaze over with tears as he remembered the happy look in Tord's eyes as he sang and danced around the room with Edd.

He remembered looking into his eyes at that embarrassing dip and seeing such joy and love for his friends and thinking, "This is a friendship that'll last forever"

He never knew that exactly 2 years and 4 months later, that he could never have been more wrong.

As Tom gently strung at his bass, Edd noticed the difference. The mood was deep, low and depressing, his heart wasn't in it.

Or maybe-

Edd looked into Toms eye holes and saw that they had tears gathering in them.

-he was putting his heart into it.

Edd looked over to Matt, who was staring blankly into space.

Everyone misses Tord.

Matt did.

Edd did.

Hell, even Tom did.

But Tord is dead now.

And he's not coming back.

"The Red Leader has still not taken any actions over the course of 3 months, and he have to all worry what he has in store for our country and our people"

"Turn that off" Tom practically growled, but there was no bite in his words. 

Edd sighed heavily and reached for the control, picking it up and raising his hand to lift it to the screen.

"This is the last footage we have of the Red Leader before he disappeared"

The screen clicked to a security camera at what looked to be a base somewhere. Who cares? I raised my finger to the power button.

"Secure the perimeter! Take no hostages! Spill as little blood as possible!"

A authoritative voice barked out, his orders met with several affirmations of "Yes Sir!!" 

I noticed nothing out of the ordinary and turned my eyes to the remote, about to turn off the TV, before a hand was over mine stopping me.

"Edd look!" Tom pointed at the screen, raising his voice for the first time in 3 months.

I looked up, and all hell broke loose in my head. 

Time seemed to stop.

My head screamed out a million different thoughts.

My heart nearly burst with emotion.

Because there, staring at me.

Was Tord fucking Larrson himself.

He was staring right at the camera with a fiery and sharp look in his eye that I had never seen before.

Then he smiled and drew a gun from his coat, aiming it at the camera,

"Viva La the Resistance and God Bless the Rebellion"

BANG!!!!

Edd sat in silence, feeling sick.

He didn't dare sneak a peek at the others reactions.

He didn't dare move or speak.

But Tom and Matt did.

Tom ran out of the room with Susan, into his bedroom, slamming the door.

At the same time, Matt ran out of the room and outside, sobbing.

And Edd? Edd let himself fall back into the cushions and looked to the ceiling, feeling tears run down his face, as he wondered, why everything was this way...

~END OF FLAAAASHBAAAACK~

The discovery had wounded them all badly. And it continued to wound them. It was a wound that, without closure, never healed.

Edd couldn't help but think, that maybe there had been a opportunity where they could've stopped Tord from what he was doing, but if so, that opportunity has pasted.

And Tord...Red Leader...their friend...is dead...

Edd turned to face the back cushions of the sofa, burying his face in them as he sobbed, listening as his panic attack made all sounds fade into white noise.

-Also Meanwhile-

Tom sat one his bed, replaying the video over and over agian. 

I think this was about the twelfth time now.

He replayed it again.

"Tom! Is it on!"

"It is! Go ahead!

"Okay! Here I go!"

"..."

"COLBY!"

CRASH!!!

"Hahahahaha!!! OMFG TORD WTF?!?!"

Tom watched Tord as he slammed into the white folding table and made it crash under his weight.

Tom listened to his own joyful laughter. He sounded so happy.

The video ended with Tom shoving the phone in Tord's face as he laid on the floor on top of the broken table, smiling despite his pain. 

Tom felt another tear fall down his face as he replayed the video again.

Anything to listen to Tord's voice, to see his smile, to remember him.

Tom didn't understand, what could've caused Tord to leave and become Red Leader?

Tom thought back to the incident that occurred 5 months prior.

Tord had just come back for his robot.

Not them.

But he acted just like he used to, everything felt right again.

They felt completed again.

Like they used to.

And then-

Tom threw his phone on the bed, halfway through the video.

He buried his face in his hands and listened to his own laughter, it seemed to be mocking him.

-Tom fucked everything up!

He killed Tord.

He KILLED Tord!

HE KILLED TORD!!!

Tom gripped his hair and pulled it harshly, screaming with pain.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry Tord, I'm so so so sosososo SO SORRY TORD!!"

He screamed, knowing no one would come, if they did, it didn't matter.

He wouldn't hear them.

He was is a different world entirely.

And no one can reach him but one person.

And he was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> HEADCANNONS -  
> 1)Eduardo insisted on painting the house blue after the death of Jon, to honor him  
> 2)Tom, Edd and Matt regretted the death of Tord and just want him back, so they forgive him and fall into depression and grief 2 months after  
> 3)Matt, since he stopped being so narcissistic, gained most of his memories, and even though he is still a lovable and oblivious goofball, he is longer, "has the intelligence of a kitchen shelf"  
> 4)Tord is an amazing singer  
> 5)In this fanfiction, Tom and Tord never hated each other, but they did fight often, just imagine "The End" without Tom hating on Tord the whole time, everything else is the same, including Toms words as he shot Tord out of the sky  
> Thank you for reading and tune in for the next chapter! Which is where it REALLY gets good! Seya Shaggys! (-3-) <3  
> P.S If at any point in this fic, you thought, "GAAAAAAAAAAYY!" Comment that down below! It'll be great!


End file.
